


Good a Day as Any

by untapdtreasure



Category: Walking Dead (TV)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-02-28
Updated: 2014-02-28
Packaged: 2018-01-14 01:10:12
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 585
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1247074
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/untapdtreasure/pseuds/untapdtreasure
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Carol's not so subtly demand gives them more than they bargained for.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Good a Day as Any

**Author's Note:**

> Rhinozilla gave me a prompt for Operation Levity on tumblr. And this is what came of it.

Carol stepped into his cell, hand on her hip and other hand outstretched toward him. "Gimme." She was here, and she meant business. He'd gotten out of it too many times to count already, and the holes were only getting bigger, and then they'd be on the burn pile because they'd be unwearable at some point. 

"Gimme what?" He turned his head, grabbing the leather vest and pulling it on. He was about to head outside and see if anyone needed a break from watch duty. He was starting to get antsy just sitting around doing nothing.

She cleared her throat. "Your pants, Daryl. Take them off. I'm gonna patch those ungodly holes before you walk right out of them." She knew that hole-ridden clothes would be a big mistake outside the prison. He could get them caught on something and have much bigger problems on his hands than holes in the knees. 

His head swiveled around to her and he snorted. "The hell I will. Carol, c'mon. I ain't got time for this shit." He started to move passed her, brushing up against her on the way. And was surprised when her hands moved to his belt and started undoing it. He put his hands up, pushing against her albeit gently. "Hey. Woah. What are you doin'?"

She tilted her head, giving him a little shoulder shrug along with her smile. "Taking those pants off you myself. Looks like that's the only way I'll get them holes patched before sundown." She reached for his belt again, this time managing to get it unhooked and was surprised when his pants gave way and slid down his hips, revealing his almost as holy underwear. Her face turned scarlet as her hand slid to cover her mouth. 

Daryl bent down, grabbing his pants from around his ankles where they had pooled on the floor. "The hell, lady?" He had a death grip on them as he advanced on her. "The hell you think you're doin'?" His face was dark red, eyes on fire as he closed the distance between her and himself. He had lost all his inhibitions, and he wasn't going to back down now.

She backed up, smacking up against the cold metal bars. She couldn't take a step in any direction as he had her pinned at that point. She tilted her head a little and gave him that not to subtle grin of hers and chirped, "You showed me yours, now do I show you mine?" And while the situation wasn't in any way funny, she couldn't help but be completely serious. "I mean, it's only fair, right?"

His face grew a darker shade of red. "Carol..." he warned.

"Just a suggestion." She moved her hands down, intent on making good on her promise. 

He reached out, grabbing her hand. "Believe it's only fair if I'm the one doing the undoin', don't you?" He then hooked his hand and slid it across her stomach and to her hip where he gripped it and pulled her forward.

His actions surprised them both. 

She stood there, hands placed on his chest, and all she could do was look up at him in awe. She shrugged her shoulder once again. "Seems fair," she finally managed to squeak.

"How's 'bout we skip the mendin' and get straight to the kissin'?" And then he lowered his mouth to hers. He'd been planning to do that for a long time, and today was a good a day as any.


End file.
